


Upside Down

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Violence, Tony Doesn't Have A Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony was more than capable of taking care of himself; the homemade, military-grade taser in his jacket pocket was a testament to that. Getting shoved into an alley and cornered by three thugs, one of whom had purposely pulled up the ladder of a fire escape, hadn’t worried him too much.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> another little drabble, but this one is self-indulgent and a little cheesy. i take exactly zero (0) criticism on this one. i loved writing this one. 
> 
> once again, hate will not be acknowledged. instead, it'll be printed out, shredded up, and used as confetti at my friend's birthday party this weekend. on second thought, maybe do send hate. we're a little low in the confetti department.

Tony was more than capable of taking care of himself; the homemade, military-grade taser in his jacket pocket was a testament to that. Getting shoved into an alley and cornered by three thugs, one of whom had purposely pulled up the ladder of a fire escape, hadn’t worried him too much. He had turned the self-defense weapon on inside his jacket pocket while pretending to reach for his wallet and was prepared to fight his way back to the street.

But of course, what else should he have expected than Spider-Man rolling onto the scene and taking care of them all in less than two minutes? They stood absolutely no chance. Tony was a little disappointed he didn’t get to test his taser out in the field, though.

The man on the fire escape was the last one to be handled, webbed to the wall with his pocket knife falling onto the street below. Tony flicked his weapon off as Spider-Man leaned backwards over the edge of the escape’s handrail and dropped. A web shot out and slowed his decent, legs tucked above him as he hung upside down in front of Tony.

He grinned at the masked vigilante, hands coming down to his sides. “Evening, Spider-Boy,” he greeted. The other man had given up long ago on correcting him on his moniker. “Suppose I owe you one for saving my bacon, again.”

Spider-Man shook his head. “I’m just doing what’s right. Can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and demand payment for my services, ya know?”

“I guess not.” Tony chuckled. “But at least let me do  _ something _ to show my appreciation.”

Spider-Man’s head cocked to the side just enough to show his curiosity. Like a puppy, Tony thought idly as he reached up and put his fingers on the mask.

A hand stopped him. “Wait--”

“I won’t take it off,” he promised, voice lower than he expected. There was a moment of hesitation. The lenses of Spider-Man’s mask twitched. He released Tony’s wrists.

Tony reached for him again, fingertips finding smooth spandex. His thumbs traced out a sharp jawline, fingers trailing down the slope of full cheeks. His fingers came in and ran along the bridge of Spider-Man’s nose until he found exactly what he was looking for. Tony had to rise onto the tips of his toes in order to reach it.

Feeling Spider-Man kiss him back through the mask, lips separated only by a thin layer of fabric, Tony briefly wondered if he was really repaying the vigilante back for his rescue, or if he was simply being selfish.


End file.
